onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rob Lucci
| extra1= | extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Rob Lucci (ロブ･ルッチ, Robu Rucchi) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. He is a sawyer and treenail & bolt specialist. Personality Galley-La Lucci never talks, preferring to instead talk through his pet pigeon, Hattori (ハットリ, Hattori), using ventriloquism. Hattori always rides on Lucci's shoulder until Lucci begins fighting, at which point he will fly overhead until the battle is over. Lucci seems to have a rivalry with Paulie, and often chides him for having money problems. Because of this rivalry, the two often fight; however, the matches generally end before there is a victor. Other than this, however, Lucci appears to be very distant from everyone else, including the other foremen and Iceburg. CP9 The true Lucci comes off as the most cold and collected member of CP9, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even HE displays shock that Franky had the blueprints to Pluton the whole time). An example is the brutal assault on his friend of 5 years, Paulie, whom he even tried to kill after the CP9's identities had been revealed. He also states that he feels no real bonding with the city he's lived in for 5 years, and he seems to have no feelings for his fellow CP9 colleagues, least of all Spandam. The reason that he killed the 500 soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol. 45 Chapter 434, Fan Question: In Chapter 422, it said that Rob Lucci killed 500 hostages and took the captain's head. Why did he have to kill the 500 hostages? He finds it offensive when someone speaks weakness around him. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, The marines on board a Buster Call ship show their weakness as they speak, Rob tells them to shut up as it offends him. He seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he smirks. In the Galley-La headquarters, he reveals that he only joined the government so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Luffy to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle (even giving a happy yet highly disturbing smirk when Luffy burst through the door) which proves to be his ultimate downfall. Lucci's violent and predatory nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Luffy more violently. He is also apparently somewhat sensitive to his Devil fruits form as Usopp managed to goad Lucci into coming after him (and getting Luffy to continue fighting) by calling him a "Worthless little kitten". His emotionlessness includes anger and distress (he's "kept together" all through his fight with Luffy, unlike all the previous villains). Even while taunting or demoralizing Luffy, he keeps a passive face, and refrains from the classic "villain laugh". However, during the final moments of his fight with Luffy, he expresses horrified surprise prior to being defeated. Abilities Lucci ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (ネコネコの実 モデル豹(レオパルド)), which allows him to turn into a huge leopard-human hybrid and a full leopard. This coupled with his mastered martial arts style of rokushiki, makes him a resilient foe, and he has been ranked as the strongest CP9 agent by far. It has been revealed recently that Lucci can perform Life Return, like Kumadori, and use it to alter his body into forms that amplify his skills in a specific rokushiki ability, though only Kami-e Form, which makes his man-beast form smaller and thinner, has been seen. Lucci also appears to exhibit a rather high level of intelligence. It was he who deduced the connection between Iceburg and Franky, figured out the principles behind Luffy's Gear 2One Piece manga - Chapter 420, Rob Lucci figures out Luffy's gear 2. and Gear 3One Piece manga - Chapter 422, Rob Lucci figures out Gear 3. "upgrades", and showed extensive knowledge about Devil Fruits. On Enies Lobby, he even effortlessly jeopardized the lives of Luffy's crewmembers and friends--as well as their mission to save Robin--by flooding the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice. Although this might just as well be yet another display of sadism, where he removes Luffy's chances of "having everything" just for the sake of angering him. Lucci has a complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fight with Luffy. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Luffy's body; no small feat considering he's made of rubber. Luffy described its effect to be similar to an impact dial, only with a greatly amplified power. As such, he is a very valuable asset to the World Government, almost to the point of legend; the other vice admirals believe that he can even survive a Buster Call attack. Bartholomew Kuma also stated that Rob Lucci power is very acknowledged even by Shichibukai, using it as an argument to Gecko Moria to never underestimate the Straw Hats: "No battle has a certain outcome (...) Who could have predicted that Rob Lucci would be defeated?". History The Island Raid Lucci's backstory to his admission in CP9 is revealed by Vice Admiral Doberman during the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. 15 years prior, a kingdom had 500 of its soldiers and its king taken hostage by a pirate crew, with the captain demanding to be made the new king of the kingdom. As the government saw the king beginning to admit defeat, they sent in the 13 year-old Rob Lucci, who slaughtered all 500 hostages to get to the captain, whom he killed without mercy. During this incident, he gained a back full of scars from the pirate crew's guns, vaguely scarred in the shape of the World Government's symbol. Shortly after that he became a CP9 member, and gained the reputation of being the group's most cold-hearted and efficient assassin in its entire history. Galley-La Company When Lucci is first seen as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he appears to be a ventriloquist using his pigeon, Hattori , to speak for him. He also shows very impressive skills when he gets into a fight with Paulie and, later on, Luffy. It is soon revealed he is the unquestioned leader of the Water 7 CP9 unit which infiltrated the Galley-La company, and perfectly capable of speaking for himself. When invading the Iceburg's mansion he was the one wearing the bull mask. CP9 and Enies Lobby At the Galley-La headquarters in Water 7, Lucci effortlessly defeated Luffy in a relatively short fight. Later in Enies Lobby, Luffy chased after Lucci and initiated a second fight with him. The two engaged in an extremely hectic and boisterous fight in which Luffy emerged victorious. Lucci respectively bested, outlasted, and survived Luffy's attacks and various states until he was defeated. Luffy continues to press the fight until Lucci unleashes several more Rokuougan in a row landing Luffy face down in a pool of blood. Lucci comments that no matter how hard Luffy tries Lucci will still kill all his crew. Lucci remains confident even after Luffy gets up again due to Usopp's encouragement. Lucci is determined to end the fight once and for all and channels all his power into his next attack, but this ultimately proves part of his downfall. Recalling all the pain Lucci had put Robin and his friends through, Luffy unleashes a vicious Gear Second 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling' attack against Lucci. Lucci attempts to use 'tekkai' to deflect the blows but the massive attack strikes Lucci so hard and fast it's like he's being hit with a dozen fists all at the same time. The attack smashes Lucci against and through a brick wall leaving him unconscious and defeated. CP9's Personal Report Blueno is shown using his Devil fruit's ability, Air Door at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukurou are also shown at the back of Blueno. Due to the severe and near fatal injuries he suffered in his battle against Luffy he is still unconscious or even comatose, being carried by Kumadori while the rest are walking along the Sea Train tracks and is in need of serious medical attention which the rest of CP9 are trying to gather by becoming street performers. The rest of CP9 have now gathered enough money and Lucci is ready to be operated on. Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. References Category:CP9 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki users Category:Galley-La Company Category:Shipwrights